Good Girl Gone Bad
by WrasslinChick
Summary: Sequel to Girl all The Bad Guys Want. Karlee is released from hospital and moves in with Dean. Her only goal is to return at the PPV and kick Sofia's ass. But just as the pair think their life together can't get any better, their world is rocked by a shocking revelation from a past co-worker. As their relationship breaks down, the arguments get heated and the sexual tension rises..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

xXx

"WHOAH! That's a freaking glass coffee table!" Karlee shrieked from her position in the hall of Dean's home. Kaitlyn flipped her off as she carried the table into the spare bedroom where all of Karlee's stuff was being kept. Layla and Roman came in next, balancing the large flat screen TV between them, making the odd notion of pretending to drop it.

"That gets broken and I'll kick you ass into next week!" Karlee warned. She heard Dean chuckle as he came to sit beside her on the large armchair.

"Bored sweety?" He asked in a soothing tone. Karlee nodded and let his hand delicately touch her cheek. Such a small touch yet the surge of excitement she felt was unreal.

After being discharged from the hospital just hours before, the red haired bombshell had no option but to sit and watch as all her belongings were moved into Dean's house. Their house. She still hadn't gotten around to actually making plans so instead everything was getting piled in a spare room.

"I have to go and see Vince on Monday but they're only three hours away. You okay on your own?" He asked, playing with her fringe absent-mindedly. Karlee nodded.

"But could I not just come with you? I mean I'll be okay by then." Dean smiled down at her.

"Babe you just got your wound stapled and stitched up. I really don't want you to have to go through the stress of a car journey and having to go back to work." She smiled at his sweet words.

"I'll be fine. Plus I want to see the girls and the guys. I've missed them." Dean sighed. He knew she was close to everyone she worked with and after they most of her close friends ended up on the road, she never got a chance to see them.

"I'll see what the rest of us think. It's going to be a group decision, take it or leave it." Karlee groaned.

"Fine. Just help me outta this godamn chair." After being in a bed for the best part of a month, her knee injury had returned and she was finding it hard to walk, especially since it was on the opposite side to her stab wound, making it impossible for her to put weight on anything. Just another hindrance to her return.

xXx

Ratings were plummeting ever since Karlee's accident and everyone missed their favourite Diva. Steph faced a dilemma. She was asked personally by Karlee that no one was to find out about the incident and that she would work some sort of illness into her absence storyline. Now Steph just had to figure out a way to keep Sofia in the dark about the whole thing. the last thing they needed was Sofia parading it about as if it were just a silly little fight. Just as she was on the peak of exploding, the door to her office opened and in walked her husband Paul.

"You okay sweetheart? You look a little tired."

"Yeah, I can't think of what to do with the whole Shield situation. We a a company need them back but we can't afford to put Karlee at risk." Paul nodded as he pulled his phone out.

"I'll call Dean and try and sort something out." Steph gave him a warm smile as he typed in his name and pressed the call button, waiting to see if their ratings problems could be solved. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Dean helped Karlee shuffle through into the kitchen to join the rest of her friends who were all chugging beers around the breakfast bar. Karlee loved that about the house, a lovely big kitchen for socializing. Dean lifted her onto a stool and stood behind her with his arms resting loosely on her thighs as his head gently took place on her shoulder.

"So you guys have to be back for RAW?" Karlee asked and to her dismay they all nodded. Dean had requested a few months leave for both him and Karlee but they weren't allowed it. After explaining what had happened and why Karlee couldn't wrestle, they offered them paid leave plus a week off for their friends and a counsellor. Something of which Karlee had taken up on only to figure out that the man was a complete creep who seemed more interested on what was on her chest than anything else.

"I can't wait till we are all back on the road together. You are coming back right?" Kaitlyn asked, getting worried all of a sudden. Karlee let out a nervous nod.

"Yup, besides Steph was keeping me away until my match with Sofia so all I need to do is wait out a teeny bit longer and then go back and kick ass."

Dean excused himself as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and as soon as he saw the name on the screen, he knew they were wanting something.

"Hello? Ambrose speaking."

"Hey Dean, Its Paul here. I need to speak to you about your return." Dean sighed and listened to what else he had to say.

"Ratings are plummeting and we can't make them better without the Shield. All six of you."

"You know I need to be there to look after Karlee, plus I'm meeting with Vince on Monday so why the phonecall?"

"We want you back on Monday for a match. Take Karlee with you." Dean's mind immediately switched to the one woman they needed to stay away from. Sofia.

"She better not be there!" Dean warned. Vince sauntered in at that moment, a surprised look on his face as she saw Steph sitting on the couch and Paul dealing with  
his agitated talent.

"We just need you back for a match or two, nothing much and we can maybe film a promo with Karlee too?" His voice was hopeful and he wasn't normally this cooperative, especially with a demanding wrestler but with the accident Karlee had, he didn't have much option.

"I don't know boss, she's still in pain and I don't think she wants everyone knowing what happened to her." Paul sighed.

"You know we have to do what's best for business... Don't you? Plus I thought everyone knew what had happened" He reminded him, trying to use his job to encourage his return.

"Trust me, I know that but airing that will put Karlee in a permanent pity place. It doesn't get put into writing unless she agrees to it. Got it? The roster all knows what happened, minus Sofia." Dean was putting Karlee's wellbeing on his priority list as number one. Although thinking about it, she was always number one

"Fine. Steph can arrange plans with you when you get here on Monday but as far as everyone knows, ages severely ill with the stomach flu and can't compete. Just make sure she's physically fit to be here. Got it?"

"Deal. See you Monday."

And with that, Dean hung up. He could hear Karlee giggling along to one of the stories Roman and Seth were telling her. That was his favourite sound in the world: Hearing her laugh. He put his phone back into his jeans pocket and wandered through to the kitchen to find them all crowded around the white chocolate fountain. He reddened slightly as they had found one of his weak points.

"We thought we would set this up for Karlee so she had something to do whilst you worried about her. We even bought the right chocolate." Karlee squeaked as Seth threw a strawberry at her and she dipped it into the flowing lake.

"Well guys, we gotta go and get packed for tomorrow night." Roman clapped his hands together as the girls grabbed their coats and bags.

"Well we'll meet you there. About 4?" Karlee grinned, unaware that Dean had been on the phone arranging an extra little meeting for the next evening. Everyone smiled and nodded, giving Karlee kisses and hugs before whispering in Dean's ear that everything would be safe for her the following night. Layla and Kaitlyn already had Sofia under control and out of sight so all that left was making sure that when superstars came to see her, she wouldn't get too stressed out.

"See you tomorrow gorgeous. Remember, No heels!" Layla called after her. The door shut and the couple let out a deep breath. Damn, Karlee was going to miss her heels

"Finally. Peace." Dean sighed as he wrapped his arms around Karlee and kissed her forehead.

xXx

Well... they're back... I love this couple but I need to find a new 'Karlee' If you picture a celebrity whilst picturing Karlee, send me a submission with her name. Just can't seem to find my perfect fit!

Lots of reviews guys! Just lets me know if its worth carrying on with! And If I get a decent few, I may even stick up chapter 2...

Amanda Xo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Guys, A little surprise in this chapter... In the form of a new character!

xXx

Karlee awoke on Monday morning in Dean's arms, her head on his chest as he snoozed softly. She lay there for a moment before trailing a finger over his chest and down his abs, singling out every faint line on his stomach. His body was perfect. She felt his bicep curl and she was pulled on top of him.

"No that's a little cruel isn't it. You know I'm not allowed to jump you for a month." Karlee groaned and settled her head on his chest, her legs falling between his.

"I'm sure you'll survive Mr Ambrose." He pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Nope." Karlee giggled and wiggled off him, wincing slightly as she brushed her sore side against his hip. She had to change the dressing on her wound every day for a few weeks then she was allowed the stitches out.

"Still sore honey?" He asked as Karlee walked up to the mirror and pulled her cami up. The huge white plaster standing out against like her bronzed stomach. Dean walked up behind her and ever so carefully traced a finger around the white square that protected the cut.

"It's so ugly." She claimed, trying to look at it in a different light. Dean chuckled and slung his arms over her shoulders.

"No. It's not." He may have smiled but his voice was serious.

"I'm thinking about getting it tattooed once it heals properly. It would cover it up and I would be able to wrestle with it on show" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have enough? Although 'Mrs Dean Ambrose' would look pretty going up and down that body of yours." Karlee turned at his words, her eyes wide.

"Mrs Ambrose? Is that a hint?" he looked up at her.

"Maybe. You want breakfast?" He jumped over the bed and ran down the stairs at an alarming rate, leaving Karlee to stand with her mouth gawking open as e started on making a pile of pancakes

xXx

Most of the couples morning was taken up with crutch practice. Having Karlee able to walk on crutches meant that if Dean left her throughout the day, she was able to move around on her own. Karlee was laying on the sofa catching up on Total Divas when Dean came into the lounge with suitcases, all packed with their clothes and shoes.

"I thought we would be back tomorrow?" Karlee asked as she stood up, looking at the amount of things he had packed. Dean shrugged.

"We can see how you get on. As soon as you want to come home, we'll be back in a flash. I promise." Karlee squealed and hobbled up to her boyfriends, planting a kiss straight onto his lips.

"Agh! I'm so excited!" She switched the television off and limped her way upstairs to get changed. She had spent the morning curling her hair into soft waves and her make up was perfectly done.

"Did you leave out an outfit for me babe?" She asked, dreading his response.

"Yeah, just an old pair of joggers and a white shirt." Karlee smiled, secretly hoping he was joking. She may be injured but she could still look half decent. She waltzed into the bedroom to find a pair of skinny jeans and a brand new pair of knitted UGG boots. Her look was completed by a white cami vest and a thigh length soft brown woolly jumper.

"Nice." She murmured as she shrugged out of her soft shorts and into the skinny jeans. She made Dean fetch her white push up bra and asked him to unclasp the one she had on and fasten her other one when she switched. A groan came from his mouth as the electricity sparked from her skin to his fingertips.

"Mrs Ambrose, you're such a tease!" He moaned as he fell back onto the bed and covered his face with a pillow.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Karlee protested as she slipped on her vest and cardigan. She plumped up her hair one last time before grabbing the crutches that lay by the bed.

"What? Mrs Ambrose? Do you not like being called that?" Karlee cocked her head to the side.

"It's not that, I do but-"

"Well hold it. You're mine and I'll call you whatever I want." He winked and kissed Karlee on the tip of the nose, making her blush and giggle like a schoolgirl.

xXx

The car journey was long and after a quick sneaky stop at McDonald's, Karlee was finally ready to face the company which she worked for. Pulling into the employee's car park, she noticed Steph and Paul waiting for her, standing out in their thick suit jackets as the cold became worse and worse.

"If you want to go home at any point just say." Dean kept reminding her. Karlee held his hand in front of them as he took the keys out of the ignition.

"Seriosuly. You're worse than me. Calm the fuck down and take a chill pil. As long as bitch tits stays out of my way for a week or so I'll be dandy." She grabbed her phone and her purse and opened the car door, swinging her legs out into the cool, brisk air. Steph noticed them and motioned for Paul to follow her over to the car. They both walked over in a power stance but as soon as they reached the car, they went into Mommy and Daddy mode.

"Good to see you sweetheart. Sorry we couldn't make it to the hospital. The girls and their recitals." Paul gave her shoulders a quick squeeze as he explained their absence. Steph looked a little more sympathetic. She always took the health, wellbeing an emotions of her female talent to heart and seeing them in pain was one thing but knowing one of them nearly died was a totally different ball game.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you sweety. I really am but on behalf of the whole company, we wish you the speediest recovery and hope to have you back with us soon. Even if it's not to wrestle." Karlee smiled and reached out for a hug, squeezing her boss as hard as she squeezed her. Dean nudged in and helped her out of the truck and settled her on the ground with her crutches on either side. Her knee brace was on and secure, limiting her movement but making the pain a little more bearable. The ugly black plastic and steel made hinge sat on top of her jeans, making it available for everyone to see.

"You hurt your knee?" Paul asked as he caught sight of the contraption similar to his own. Karlee nodded.

"It doesn't require rehab or physio and as long as I wear my knee brace when I work out, It won't casue any problems in my recovery. The crutches are really just here to keep the weight off my left side, where the wound is." Dean started throwing out bags and to both him and Karlee's surprise, Paul lifted two duffle's over his shoulder and motioned for Steph to wheel the pink suitcase containing the shoes. Dean nodded gratefully as he shut the back of the truck and grabbed Karlee's handbag.

"There isn't a welcome back party or anything is there?" Karlee asked and Steph shook her head.

"We didn't know what you would be able to handle. By the way Dean, your meeting with Vince was cancelled but he gave me all his notes.. Basically he wanted to know when you wanted to challenge for the World Title." Karlee nearly fell into the gutter as the words spilled out of Steph's mouth. Dean helped her steady herself before laughing away Steph's offer.

"Not just now thanks. I'd like to work my way up. Can we just get Karlee inside then start discussing things?" Paul nodded and they were inside before they knew it, the roster scattered around in terrible attempts to pretend they were doing something. The Big Show and John Cena stood by reception pretending to look at a brochure, unaware that Karlee had noticed it was upside down. The girls were less worried about being noticed as they all came tearing down the halls once Karlee had got into catering. Nikki and Bri were the first ones there and welcomed her with a gorgeous bunch of flowers in her favorite colour. Red. Kaitlyn, AJ and Amy were the next ones to arrive, not even noticing her at first but Amy stopped to take a second look and AJ and Kaitlyn walked right into the back of her.

"Holy shit. Guess who just entered the building." Amy spoke, taking a second to see if Karlee was actually standing in front of her. Karlee squeaked as one of her oldest friends ran up and gave her a hug. Anyone looking on would have thought they hadn't seen each other in months when in fact they had swapped rehab tips when Amy and CM Punk popped over for a coffee, both of them opting for a Pepsi.

"Where's Layla?" Karlee asked, a little disappointed that one of her close friends wasn't here despite Seth and Roman flanking Dean.

"I have no idea but she's been acting super weird." Roman added. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Just as Karlee was hobbling her way to the Shield's dressing room, she caught sight of what at first looked like her reflection in a mirror. Only when she glanced again that in fact she saw that it was someone else. With the same coloured hair. The only thing that had Karlee stand out from the beginning was her moves and her hair. With Kaitlyn and AJ being on the roster, her hair was the only thing really keeping her apart. Now there was someone else in town.

"Hey, I'm Eva Marie, WWE's newest star." Karlee did a double take. She had never met anyone with such an ego. Even the way she stood gave off negative vibes. Her dress was tight and white, making her tan look even more orange. Her foundation covered her lips, making her look stupid. Eva stood with her arms outstretched, looking like she wanted a hug but Karlee stuck her hand out, offering a handshake, something which the 'newest star' shook with some reluctance. Two other girls caught her sight, both of them stood looking up at Karlee in awe but looking shy at the same time.

"And who might you two be?" Karlee asked as her eyes darted between the two young girls, obvious new additions to the roster.

"Hi. I'm JoJo." The dark haired one said, offering her hand and Karlee shook it with a smile on her face. She looked adorable. But young.

"How old are you sweetie?" Karlee asked, intrigued by the young woman.

"Nineteen Miss." Karlee chuckled.

"Please, the names Karlee. Nice to meet you JoJo." JoJo blushed and stepped backwards before changing direction and walking towards Nikki, gushing about how she had just met her idol, something of which Karlee was oblivious to.

"And you are?" The room went silent as the last girl in line looked up, her bright ginger hair framing her pale face. It was curled in tight ringlets and stopped just at her shoulders. She was wearing skinny jeans almost identical to Karlee's and a white crop top. She was as white as a ghost and by what Karlee could see had an amazing figure. She was an interesting person and by the slight black swirl that was peeking out f the top of her jeans, she had ink.

"I'm Alice, 'Newest star'to the WWE." She used air quotes when saying the words 'newest star and it was obvious they were a pisstake on what Eva had said and that stifled a laugh from Karlee.

"Nice to meet you." She was about to shake her hand when Steph popped in.

"Um, Karlee meet your new protégé. Whilst you get better, we would like you to show Eva Marie and Alice the ropes around here. Nikki and Bri are in control of JoJo, so you have these two lovely ladies." Karlee smiled. Alice seemed fun and their reactions matched when Eva's name was mentioned.

"Is it okay if we come and talk to you later tonight, maybe watch a bit of the show with you?" Alice sounded hopeful and her enthusiasm would make Karlee brighten up a little if she felt tired. She nodded, agreeing with her request.

"Maybe you could tell us about what happened to you too, you know, because no-one told us yet." Eva piped up out of nowhere. Karlee smirked and stepped towards the younger wrestler, coming almost face to face with her.

"Well, there's probably a reason for that." She whispered. Eva's face dropped and she stuck her nose in the air and stepped backwards,, looking slightly miffed. Alice never moved a muscle.

"It was nice meeting you." Karlee shouted over her back as she hobbled away with Dean and the rest of the guys towards the locker room.

xXx

This chapter was extremely important in setting up the rest of this story, especially with Eva-Marie and Alice. Can any of you guess what happens?

Longer chapter for you guys. Hope you like it

Lots of Love,  
Amanda Xo (P.S... Check out my new story, Its a Daniel Bryan and Bri Bella one!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Massive plot twist in this chapter which will inevitably change the whole course of this story. I have two plots for this story. One which will cause HUGE problems for Karlee and Dean's relationship and another plot which will toy with Karlee and test their relationship but not break it. Opinions?

xXx

Karlee felt a lot better being back at the place she loved. She had only been there for a half an hour and already she had received a warm welcome and met three of the newbies. Dean was talking with Steph and Paul in their office and Karlee, Seth and Roman were playing babysitter. Karlee was still slightly pissed that she hadn't seen Layla since she arrived but she tried to keep those feelings to a minimum. Dean had ran in quickly after his meeting to say he was quickly running to the hotel with the majority of their bags, only keeping Karlee's main ring gear so it could be altered for her return.

"Where's Layla?" Seth asked, trying to get some questions answered. He wasn't afraid to ask questions but he sure as hell wasn't asking them directly to Roman. Karlee spun around to look at them as Roman dragged a hand through his hair as he debated his answer.

"I have no idea guys. She's being really distant with me recently and I don't know how to handle it." Talking about it seemed to upset him and he genuinely looked lost, as if he didn't know what exactly what was going on. Karlee grabbed her crutches from the chair beside her.

"I need to go to catering, Roman come with me please." As soon as she spoke, they knew it wasn't for a social chat. There was no objections as everyone knew Karlee would help out with whatever was going on. Karlee limped ahead, even managing to open the door by herself. Roman followed, looking less than happy. They walked in silence until they got to the now fairly empty catering area. Roman grabbed them both waters and sat across from Karlee on the long bench, both their backs pressed against the wall.

"Right, so what's going on then?" Karlee placed her hands on the table, giving Roman the universal sign for 'spill it'. He looked at her, his eyes seeming almost watery. Whatever it was, he was gutted

"I think she wants to end it with me. She won't kiss me and won't cuddle me and she is barely even at home any more." Karlee frowned. It didn't sound like Layla at all, she was always caring and loving towards Roman. It sounded a little out of character.

"You want me to do a little digging and see what I can find out?" Roman nodded and stood up, reached over the table and gave Karlee a squeeze.

"You always figure out how to make the best of things, don't you?" Karlee smiled as Roman sat back down.

"I'd rather focus on you guys than what's happened. Makes life helluva lot easier." She smiled softly and Roman nodded, seeing where she was coming from. She was about to stand up but not before she saw Dean and the rest of the crew walk around the corner, funnily enough including Layla. He bounced and ran over to her, kissing her roughly on the cheeks as he sat down and chewed his bottom lip. She sat at the end of the table with her head in her phone.

"Steph wants us to shoot a promo on the Real Americans. Supposedly that's who Sofia has sided with. They've also recruited Barrett for their side so at least now it's going to be a fair fight. Boys! We get to go for some titles!" Kaitlyn and Karlee squeaked and clapped at the prospect of their men finally getting belts. Everyone else nodded contently, Karlee getting excited about the thought of getting back into it all

"What do I get to do?" Karlee asked excitedly, knocking her crutches over in the process. Dean looked at her, a little unsure of what he wanted her to do. But he could see that passion flare up in her eyes and that wanting she had written across her face.

"You are going to be the peak of the promo. We will air the promo when they are in the ring and you can threaten Sofia at the end or whatever." Karlee clapped her hands like an excited child on Christmas Eve. She quickly ran through the things she was going to say in her mini speech in her head, making sure she sounded fierce and ready for a fight.

"I'm guessing you need to change into something a little more... Karlee?" Dean whispered into her ear and she looked down at what she was wearing. Looking fierce in a brown sweater was going to be hard.

"But I left most of my stuff in the hotel. Amy is here tonight ain't she?" Kaitlyn nodded and Karlee stood up, picking her crutches up off the ground.

"Just nipping to see Amy. Won't be long." Dean scowled at her, signalling he wasn't happy that she was going on her own.

"C'mon then!" She shouted over her shoulder as she left catering, Dean following with his tongue on the ground as usual.

xXx

It had been arranged that only the top half of Karlee would be shown meaning she didn't have to squirm out of her pants and into a new pair. Now she was sporting a black peplum top that had a lace top that ever so slightly covered her cleavage. Amy hadn't been there so it was AJ to the rescue as she offered her the fanciest shirt she owned.

"Fits like a dream, although my boobs can't breath." Karlee turned to face AJ and she smiled.

"Honey, they look huge, but you look gorgeous as always. Have you had a chance to meet the new rookies?" AJ asked as she did her hair in pigtails for an upcoming match. Karlee nodded.

"Yeah they all seem quite nice... Apart from Eva. She sounded a little... big headed?" AJ smiled and nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean. She even walked up to Sofia and asked if it would be okay to pitch a match for her title. You can imagine how that one went down." Karlee stifled a giggle. If Karlee won, Eva could easily be her first opponent.

"Well I have to go and film a promo. I'll get Dean to run back with this after we're finished." AJ scoffed and told her to keep it, she would never wear it anyway. Karlee smiled and gave the young diva a hug, wishing her luck in her match that night.

xXx

"Are you guys ready? I'm not taking any more tries. Final shot!" The man behind the camera was getting impatient with the six members of The Shield who stood in front of his camera. Every time Dean started to speak, he mucked up his lines he had set. No-one had any idea why as the ferocious wrestler very rarely screwed up. Maybe it was the fact Karlee kept trailing her nails up the inside of her thighs...

"And we're coming for you Cesaro. And Swagger. And you Barrett. You see, we believe that you are here under false pretences. Calling yourself 'The Real Americans' when only you, Swagger, are actually American. Who are you kidding?" Dean chortled manically whilst Seth and Roman backed him up.

"We're coming for you. And your titles. All of you." Cesaro and Swagger held the tag titles whilst Barrett held the United States. The screen faded to black, but not before opening up again, this time, the camera followed the lustful gaze of Dean, focusing on the red bombshell that sat on the side. Karlee grinned wickedly as she looked up at the camera under her thick eyelashes.

"Oh... And sweet Sofia. Don't you worry about me or any sort of injury I may have right now. I'm coming for you when you least expect it and I'm gonna break you. I'm gonna rip that bleach blonde hair right from your head and I'm going to walk away with MY title." Karlee licked her lips as the screen slowly faded.

"Cut! That's a wrap folks. Good job!" The director called as a wave of relief swept over Karlee. She held her hands out and Dean helped off of the ledge she was sitting upon.

"You did amazing. So proud of you." He kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Get a room you two!" Seth and Roman yelled, making kissing noises and suggestive movements behind their backs. Dean turned around and winked.

"A few weeks yet lads... Then she's cleared." Karlee slapped him and giggled as she buried her face in his shoulder, almost embarrassed. Karlee's eyes slowly diverted as she watched Layla disappear from out of sight rather quickly.

"Babe... I just need to go and see someone about something. Can you stay here for a moment." Dean was reluctant but he agreed, making sure she got out of the basement style room safely. Karlee gave him a quick peck on the cheek and as fast as she could, limped after Layla towards the direction of the parking lot.

Karlee remained as quiet as she could and Layla continued to increase her speed, as if she was getting excited. Karlee stopped as Layla came to a standstill, standing against the whitewash wall and texting on her phone, biting her lip at the same time. Karlee whipped out her own phone and snapped a picture of her standing there, quickly texting Kaitlyn, telling her where she was and to come and find her. Karlee's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she heard the British accent of a man approach Layla. OK, so she was meeting up with her boyfriends enemy. Fair enough. But just as Karlee heard Kaitlyn's footsteps approach, Karlee witnessed something she never wanted to see.

Wade Barrett grinned his famous grin and walked towards Layla, wrapping his big hands around her head and neck and pulling her, smashing his lips to hers. Layla replied happily by shoving hs hands in his hair and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Holy. Shit." Karlee whispered as she clicked snap, both her and Kaitlyn's jaws hitting the ground.

xXx

_Well? Layla? Did you guys expect it? Check my little note at the top and include your opinion in the reviews. Please and thanks. Another long chapter for you guys so I hope you like it. The reviews will speak for themselves._

**Remember to check out my new Brie/Daniel Bryan fanfic... Chapter 2 up soon!**

_Love you more than the moon and the stars!_

_Amanda Xo_

_**P.S My main man became champ last night! Yeeehaaa! I was almost as proud as Nikki! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CHECK OUT MY **NEW** DANIEL BRYAN AND BRIE BELLA FANFIC

xXx

Kaitlyn and Karlee slowly backed away, not drawing any attention to themselves as they tried their hardest to get back to the boys. Karlee funnily enough forgot about the pain in her foot and started running, the information she had in her hand making her go faster and faster. The pain jabbed at her leg and side but she ignored it, determined to get back to Dean. They rounded the final corner to see Dean, Roman and Seth standing outside. Dean nearly flipped when he saw Karlee running.

"What the fuck is going on? Karlee! You're going to make it worse!" Dean fretted about her and managed to get her inside the locker room without fighting. Kaitlyn sat down next to her, trying to be discreet and whispered in her ear.

"Do we tell him now or wait till later?" Karlee shrugged. She had no idea idea how to handle the situation at all. They could tell Roman and put him out of his misery or wait till he found out himself.

"I'd say now. Get it over and done with." Kaitlyn agreed and got the rest of the men to sit down. She pulled out her phone and got the picture ready to show for evidence.

"We went to spy on Layla. That's why I walked away so quickly." Karlee blurted out. Dean looked at her, unsure of where she was going. Roman's head shot up and he didn't look happy.

"You went to spy on her? What the hell?" Roman stood up, obviously infuriated by his friends lack of privacy for his girlfriend. Kaitlyn motioned for him to calm down.

"We saw her waiting for someone. Then we saw this." Karlee handed her phone to Roman with shaky hands and he squinted his eyes at the screen slightly before realizing what was in front of him. He took a deep breath and handed the phone to Seth and Dean, who both said nothing but cracked their knuckles. He had no emotion on his face as he ran a hand through his long hair.

"Thank you girls. I need to be alone." Roman stood up slowly and walked to the door, slightly turning to look at Karlee and Kaitlyn.

"Could you inform Steph about all this. I don't want to handle it." And with that he left. Everyone let out a breath they hadn't knew they were holding. Kaitlyn turned to Karlee.

"I'll come see you later. I think you need some rest first though." She gave Karlee a quick squeeze and left with Seth in tow. Dean stood up to lock the door behind them.

"I think she's right babe. You need some sleep." Karlee groaned but awkwardly manoeuvred onto the couch anyway, wrapping herself up in the black blanket that was lingering on the side of the soft sofa.

"You think Roman will be okay?" Karlee asked as she laid her head on a pillow close to the edge. Dean sat beside her and pulled her down on top of him instead, her head resting on his thighs.

"Yeah. He had a hunch something like this was going to happen." Karlee nodded and closed her eyes. A quick sleep then off to see boss lady before the show started.

Xxx

Karlee had changed back into her comfy jumper and she now felt a little better. Roman still hadn't been seen but neither had Layla so she was still in her happy little bubble of lies. Kaitlyn came to get Karlee and she opted to leave her crutches in the room, opting for some heavy bandaging and padding instead. She still limped but felt less stupid without her crutches.

"What do we say to Steph?" Kaitlyn asked, obviously a little worried over the situation. Karlee rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at Kaitlyn's innocence.

"We just say that Roman has requested we talk to her about the state of his and Layla's relationship. Stop worrying." Kaitlyn laughed nervously as she rapped on Steph's door, taking a step back so Karlee could deal with their boss.

"Ah, Karlee, Kaitlyn. What can I do for you?" She asked warmly as welcomed them into her office. Both women sat on the soft chairs before her table and Karlee, knowing she was less scared, took the lead.

"Roman wanted us to tell you that Layla has been seeing someone else." Steph gasped and her hands went straight to her mouth.

"With who?" She asked, her inner gossip girl screamed.

"Wade Barrett." Steph's face turned from anger to disgust within seconds.

"She had an affair with Wade? What was she thinking?!" Steph was obviously finding it hard to believe so Karlee whippe out her phone to show her the photographic evidence. Steph took her phone and held it in front of her.

"Well that is weird. And disgusting. What does Roman have to say about it?" She hopped up and sat on her desk so she was facing the to diva's. Karlee and Kaitlyn exchanged worried glances.

"He didn't really say anything apart from that we had to speak to you to let you know but as much as I know Roman, this will be the end of the relationship." Steph nodded understandingly.

"Well I can't suspend Layla just now but I need to find a replacement Shield girl or this whole storyline goes to pot." Karlee and Kaitlyn groaned.

"What about the Bella's?" Kaitlyn suggested. Both Karlee and Steph gnawed their lips.

"They're too girly. Plus they actually already have men. We could have Aksana?" Karlee glared at Steph and she quickly changed her mind.

"What about AJ? She has the right personality plus she's a great wrestler." Steph shook her head.

"She has her own storyline with Dolph just now, I can't take her out of that." Now they were stuck for ideas. The barbies were never going to be a choice as long as Steph was in charge and all the actual female wrestlers were being used elsewhere.

"I'll leave it up to you. In the meantime, what are you two doing about Layla?"

"What you mean apart from ripping her hair out and feeding her too Ryback? Probably just ignore her until she can apologise then coexist like we do with the rest of the diva's." Kaitlyn smirked at Karlee's response and it even managed to get a grin off of Steph.

"So no friendship then?" Both girls shook their heads.

"That's my girls. Now off you go and enjoy the show and don't forget about the newbies!" Karlee sarcastically groaned as she left the office.

No sooner than Karlee had stepped out from the office walls was she swooped up into Dean's arms as he took off down the hall.

"Baby where are you taking me?" She giggled as he ducked into what Karlee guessed was a broom cupboard. Or a cleaning closet. He shut the door and pressed her body up against the door, pinning her arms by her sides as his face got close to her ear.

"I want a super hot make-out session with my girlfriend." Karlee groaned as his lips found her neck and he softly kissed her neckline and up t her jaw before smashing his lips on hers and getting his hands caught up in her long hair.

"Hmmm, just like the good old days." He groaned before slipping a hand around her waist.

xXx

_God I love this pair! So as you will see, Karlee will get better before she has to. Her stubbornness and determination will overpower what any doctor says! This is not necessarily a bad thing, I just want to speed it up a little._

_So Roman knows his girlfriend is a cheat. How will he handle seeing her... And how will Wade look after the two men encounter?_

**Review to find out!**

**Reviews have been amazing to read so thank you so much, makes my writing worthwhile!**

_**Amanda Xo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

xXx

Karlee was in the middle of watching The Shield's match when there was a knock at the door. She shouted at them to come in and she was excited to see Alice and Eva walk through the door, more happier to see one more than the other. Alice said hey and sat on the red leather seat across from Karlee whilst Eva stayed standing.

"So have you girls enjoyed yourselves so far?" Karlee asked trying to induce some sort of conversation.

"Yeah! We went with The Bella's for a while and they were talking to us about Media and everything." Alice was extremely chirpy but Eva stood with a grimace on her face that could curdle milk.

"Ah, those girls are really nice. So we going to watch this and then go for a walk around?" Alice nodded eagerly but Eva shrugged her shoulders. Karlee turned her attention back to the TV as Roman, Seth and Dean went up against Darren Young, Titus and Sin Cara. Roman hadn't been tagged in yet and the fire was showing clearly through his eyes. He didn't move from his place on the turnbuckle and he kept ringing his hands together in anger. Alice watched the match with close precision, making small hand movements as if she was going over the moves herself. He was finally tagged in and instead of circling his opponent and locking up, he went straight for a spear, nailing Darren in the chest and pinning him for the three count.

"Uh... I don't think he was meant to do that." Karlee murmered loud enough for Alice and Eva to hear.

"Why, Is everything okay?" Alice asked, genuinely concerned about what was happening. Karlee shook her head as the boys headed for the back and the screen faded to adverts. The door opened and in popped a rather happy Layla.

"Oh my, did you see him? I'm so proud." Karlee turned her head so slowly. Her face said it all. Get. Out. Layla introduced herself to both the rookies who were a little drawn aback by the hostility in the room.

"Good to see you back babe!" Layla walked forward and gathered Karlee up in a hug, squeezing her tight. Karlee never responded and instead mouthed to Alice to make sure the boys didn't come into the room. Layla stood back and looked at Karlee.

"What the hell is going on K?" Karlee stood up and stood face to face with Layla.

"I suggest you ask Roman." Alice ushered Eva out of the room to give the girls some privacy just as the members of The Shield rounded the corner. Dean was the first to notice that something wasn't quite right but Alice stopped him and whispered to him what was going on. Dean then told Seth and they held Roman back.

"What would I need to ask him?" Layla was panicking and Karlee was revelling in it. One thing she couldnt stand was liars and cheaters.

"I don't know about Kaitlyn or about any of the girls, but me and you no longer have a friendship. I suggest you go and talk to Roman because you have hell of a lot of explaining to do. Layla felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. A banging on the door confirmed her worst fears and that was that her boyfriend, or now ex was outside and he was beyond angry.

"Let him in!" Karlee yelled and seconds later her barged in, his chest heaving and his lip curled as he looked at Layla in disgust.

"Will someone please tell me whats going on!" Layla began to cry and throwing her arms up in the air in an aid to make her look innocent. Roman scoffed.

"I want your things out of my room within an hour. I'll have my things out of the house by the end of the week and I never want to see you again." Layla stared at him in complete and utter disbelief.

"Baby... I have no idea what you are talking about." She clung to him and he tried not to look at her but any reasonable person could see he was hurting. They had been together for the best part of three years.

"I saw a picture of you with Wade. I can't believe you could not only cheat on me but actually try to keep such a secret in this place." Layla slowly took her arms away as she realized her secret was out and she saw everyone looking at her with the same look on her face.

"Who? Who took the fucking picture?" Layla was seething and she was was looking for someone's blood to spill. Everyone looked each other anxiously and you could tell everyone was going to keep it a secret.

"It was me. I took the picture and showed it to him." Karlee spoke up. Dean facepalmed as Layla turned around, her teeth bared and her fists balled. Dean was on high alert as Layla stared at her, Karlee keeping an equally menacing look on her face.

"What the fuck? Why have you turned into a total bitch after getting stabbed? He hit you on the head as well or something." Karlee was a little shocked at her choice of words.

"You're just upset you were caught out. Don't start bitching with me. If I were you I'd get down on your knees and beg." Layla smirked.

"Oh, your an expert at getting on your knees aren't you darling Karlee?" Karlee smirked.

"Obviously I'm not as good as you. You can do it twice as much." Layla saw red at her comment and launched herself at Karlee, the first punch landing at her stomach, throwing her out of it and leaving her breathless. Before she was hauled off, Karlee landed a punch to her jaw before she was thrown out. The room cleared to deal with Karlee as Dean leapt forward and lifted Karlee up, settling her on her back in a lying position so he could see if she was hurt or not.

"I'm fine!" He snapped unexpectedly. She quickly softened and placed a kiss on Dean's cheek. She sat up whilst holding her side and went to look in the mirror. She pulled her vest up to reveal her wound which hadn't opened up at all in the mini brawl and still looked as it had earlier.

Alice came back in to make sure Karlee was ok and then left, saying she would see her the next day. The couple were then joined by Seth, Roman and Kaitlyn who by the looks of it had finsihed what Karlee started.

"Bitch straight out jumped me and threw a projector at my back!" She held a ice pack to her face and lip whilst Seth held one to her back. They all watched the Real Americans and Wade fight their match an then get interrupted by the previously shot Shield Promo. Something of which made Wade gulp a little nervously.

"I want my first match after Sofia to be against her." Karlee wasn't happy but yet neither was Steph who came in moments later.

"Right here is how It's going down. Layla has been suspended for the injuries she inflicted upon the both of you but only for 10 days. Plus, I need a return date from you Karlee as we need to book the match card." Karlee nodded.

"I'll be ready for that PPV. How long do I have?" Steph looked dismal.

"Just under two months. And from what I've heard from the doctor, you aren't even medically cleared to start trainging for another month. Are you absolutely sure about this?" Karlee nodded but a little voice at the back of her head said this was something she wasn't ready for. A main event match on the newest PPV? Not to mention the steel cage they were going to be in. Steph wrote some things down and gathered up her papers.

"Thanks guys. Good luck on recovery Karlee, Dean please look after her." Dean winked, cementing his promise.

"Roman, Where are you going to live until you get a house?" Seth asked rather discreetly. Now the fight for Roman began.

"You can have one of our rooms if you want?" Dean asked before he had a chance to respond. He chuckled under his breath.

"Actually, I have a house in mind and I could go and buy it tomorrow if I wanted. I had my eye on this gorgeous size bedroomed house in Florida but it was meant to be for me and Layla to move into." He looked hurt. Anyone would but it was hard seeing this usually non-emotional man break down in front of their eyes.

"Right guys and gals. I'm tired so I'm heading back. See you tomorrow for breakfast?" Karlee stood up and readied herself to depart. Everyone nodded and stood up to give her hugs and kisses. Roman went last.

"Thanks. You opened my eyes to her. And for that I'm truly thankful." He gave her a quick squeeze and kissed her cheek. Dean grabbed her bags and slowly lead her outside. But not before they ran into Punk.

"Aw hey Karls. I hoped I would run into you tonight!" He gave her a hug and Dean one of those man hug things that always perplexed Karlee.

"How did you know I was back? I suppose Amy told you, I did see her earlier." Punk nodded but looked uneasy.

"No... AJ told me." Karlee nodded and studied the expression on Punks face.

"Oh. My God." She had figured it out.

"It just happened! But me and Amy have stayed friends and even her and AJ get on which is really weird..." Karlee rolled her eyes. She had known Punk since ECW and he had never been one to hold a steady girlfriend but Amy had seemed to settle him down and it did actually look like they were going to settle down together.

"I think she's special. There's something about her, you know? She makes me feel comfortable. And I actually sleep at night now... well sometimes anyway." Karlee made a fake sick noise just as the woman in question rolled up to him. She was so different. Her hair was hidden from view as she pulled the 'CM Punk' hoodie over her tiny frame. She wore glasses and hardly any make-up.

"I just told Karlee about us." AJ smiled timidly as she awaited her reaction.

"Don't take any of his shit. He can be worse than a hormonal teenage girl sometimes." AJ laughed and Punk reddened.

"Oh, I'm sure I can keep him in line." Karlee watched the two of them exchange looks. It was the same way her and Dean looked at each other. She slipped an arm around his torso and bid goodye to the couple in front of them.

"Mr Ambrose, Do I ever tell you how much I love you?" He grinned.

"Yes you do. Always. And I love you just as much Mrs Ambrose." And with that he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

xXx

_Sorry about the long wait. And who likes the ending to this chapter. Though I would mix it up a little but I know its going to piss some people off!_

**_BIG DEAN AND KARLEE ACTION FROM NOW ON. EVERYTHING IS ABOUT TO BLOW UP! _**

**_AND HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO THE BOYS! I FEEL LIKE A PROUD MAMA!_**

Reviews ensure more updates and faster ones too! Love you all and thaks for the patience! Amanda Xo


End file.
